Twelve To None
by TwinMolded
Summary: (I REWROTE IT. THANK GOD.) Villager shrunk all of the original 12 down to the size of action figures! What happens when he starts to torture them with normal household objects, then keeps their trophies for himself? (Character death! Specifically the Original 12.)


ERASE IT ALLLLL. I rewrote l this piece of shit. Don't bother complaining. The chapters will still be short, though.

* * *

Link awoke to darkness. He could feel the warmth of other people around him. He fumbled around, attempting to awaken someone. He identified Captain Falcon's helmet. He shook him.

"Falcon? Falcon!? Get up!" Link whispered.

Falcon eventually rose from slumber, rubbing his eyes from under his helmet. "Link? What're you doing in my dorm?" He asked stupidly.

"We're not in your dorm! We're in...a box or something!" He glanced around. He could identify Mario's red hat and Pikachu's glowing cheeks. He reached down and touched the floor. Cardboard. "We are in a box..."

Falcon did the same as Link, only to touch a squishy substance. The racer shrieked wildly, causing all the other bodies to squirm in confusion and shock.

Link glared at him. "Nice job," he looked around. Pikachu's cheeks were the only source of light. He then saw green and red fire - Luigi and Mario. He then saw a more orange flame - Ness. Link pulled out the

Master Sword and noticed it was glowing gold.

"Names?" He heard Samus whisper. Everyone followed with their name, going in their respectful order of Luigi to Jigglypuff.

"Where are we?" Mario whispered back nervously. He jumped as he saw Luigi stand up.

"Link! Your face!" He heard Luigi point out, completely ignoring his brother. The swordsman put his left hand up to his face, only to bring it down to see blood all over the palm. He was shocked to see the sight, and then heard everyone else screech in terror. Besides from Luigi, at least.

But not because of the blood, but because the box they were in was being lifted up and shaken.

Light was much more noticeable now. He saw Falcon and Jigglypuff hugging nervously, while DK held Samus and Yoshi. Kirby and Pikachu were clinging to Ness's ankles, and Luigi and Mario were jammed against the wall. Fox had dug his claws into the bottom of the box.

All of the twelve Smashers tumbled out of the box only to see Villager standing over them with a red bouncy ball. Mega Mushroom? No. Couldn't be.

Link looked around. They were all shrunken. He backed away from Villager, along with everyone else following his lead.

Villager dropped the ball, allowing it to smash the Smashers. (No pun intended. Harharhar.)

Everyone turned tail and ran. Link noticed Luigi and Ness hitching a ride on Falcon. He ran confusedly. Then he remembered how slow they were. He grinned at the thought, then looked behind him to see DK and Yoshi tripping over each other.

Link stopped. He ran to go grab the two animals, reaching them. He grabbed their hands, then felt a strong force pulling him down. He glanced behind him, seeing the ball bounce high into the air and DK and Yoshi as trophies.

He heard everybody's gasps and Luigi's girlish scream. Link backed away, then immediately ran as fast as he could back to the other Smashers, who were now all hiding under the couch.

The ball rolled past them and into the wall, where Villager picked it up again and threw it out the open window. He picked up the DK and Yoshi trophies and pocketed them, smiling devilishly. He looked down at the other Smashers. "I'll get you guys tomorrow," the boy said, smiling and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Link panted. "Damnit. He took their trophies. I'm screwed. We're screwed! We're all gonna die!" He shook Fox, who widened his eyes.

"Link. We'll find a way out. Don't worry!" Ness said in an encouraging way. The other Smashers nodded their heads in an agreement.

Link glared at him. He slammed his Hylian shield on the ground. "A WAY OUT? We'll never find a way out of this hellhole!" He spat, then continued glaring at the boy.

"Link. Quit it," Samus put her hands on Link's shoulders, then squeezed them. "Ness is right. We'll be OK. Even if we do get trophified, we'll get Master Hand to fix it."

"How?! He won't hear us! How long do you think it'll take to get to his office!? He's on the FIRST floor! We're currently on the SIXTH!"

Samus glared at him. "Goddamnit. LISTEN TO ME! No matter how long it takes, we will make it! We'll start tomorrow. At least one of us will make it to his office."

Link took a deep breath. "Alright. Everybody! Don't retreat into trophy form, or else we'll never make it!" He noticed Jigglypuff going pale. He grabbed her and shook her. "What did I say?! You can't puss out on this!"

Jigglypuff escaped from his grasp and hid behind Falcon, who stepped forward. "I agree with Link. If we don't go into trophy form purposely, someone will make it."

"Someone will make it," Kirby echoed, grinning.

"Someone will make it!" Luigi high fived himself.

"Someone will make it," Samus and Fox said in sync.

"Someone will-" Pikachu was interupted by Ness.

"Someone? You guys only think one will make it? At least two people will!"

Everyone glared at him. "You ruined the moment but also made it better at the same time," Jigglypuff crossed her 'arms'.

"Oh...uh...sorry," Ness grinned nervously.

Link sighed. "Well then. Let's find some tissues for mattresses and rest up. We have a long day tomorrow!"

"Agreed!" Everyone said cheerfully.

* * *

A/N: I like this version much more, if I do say so. The other one was like "WHHAATT?!"

This one still kinda is, though.

The ending was so cheesey though. -wink wink-

Leave a positive or negative review, BE HONEST PLEASE. I'll have the next chapter up soon. The REAL next chapter.


End file.
